-Discrepant-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Sousuke, Haruka, y el verbo "gustar" no podían ir en una misma frase y ser compatibles excepto que existiese un "no" de por medio. [SouHaru]
1. -Apocalyptic-

**N.A:** _Como ya he acabado los exámenes, aquí traigo una nueva historia de SouHaru. Ay, Dios, yo shippeo todo en Free! ;; (?)_

**Pairing:** _SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_Relación hombrexhombre, lenguaje vulgar en ocasiones. _

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation._

* * *

><p><em>-Sousuke, a ti... ¿Te gusta Haruka?<em>

La pregunta, realizada inocentemente por el chico pelirrojo, logró que el nombrado dejase de hacer todo aquello que hasta ahora le mantenía ocupado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rin había utilizado su nombre, "Haruka" y "gustar" en una misma oración? No, aquello era imposible, tenía que haber escuchado mal, porque estaba claro que esas tres palabras en una oración eran incompatibles excepto que ésta contuviese un "no" de por medio.

-¿Qué has dicho? –El de cabello oscuro, que se había girado completamente enfocaba ahora su vista en los ojos de su compañero, que no parecía estar muy relajado.

-N-Nada, quiero decir, olvídalo… Se me cruzó un cable, mezclé nombres, sí, uhm, sí… Iba a preguntarte sí te gustaba la cabal-digo, no, la ensalada César, ¿sabes?

Sousuke soltó un suspiro, ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Rin se pensaba que él era tonto? Puede que nadar cuando tu hombro te ha dejado claro que no debes hacerlo no sea lo más inteligente del mundo, pero de ahí a creerse una excusa tan barata como la que el de orbes ardientes acababa de usar había un trecho. Uno muy largo.

-Rin, no soy estúpido. Repite exactamente lo que dijiste la primera vez.

El nombrado se quedó callado, como meditando seriamente lo que iba a decir y las consecuencias que tendría. ¡Qué mala suerte la suya! No debería de haber dicho algo como aquello, nunca debió de haberlo dicho. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias, sabía que Sousuke no le pegaría ni nada similar, pero era probable que se enfadara y no le prestase los ejercicios de literatura, y la verdad, no le apasionaba mucho la idea de tener que hacerlos, lo suyo era ser nadador olímpico, no las derivadas.

-Está bien… Pero prométeme una cosa –el de ojos turquesas solo suspiró, dado a entender que aceptaba cualquiera que fuera su condición– No te vas a enfadar y me dejarás tus ejercicios de literatura.

El otro asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Ni siquiera sabía porque el pelirrojo le pedía algo como eso, por muy enfadado que estuviese, no podía dejar que Rin suspendiese literatura, era evidente que le dejaría sus apuntes.

-Lo has prometido, Sousuke, no debes faltar a tu palabra, ahora… –El tiburón suspiró, como tratando de conseguir la valentía que le faltaba para formular la pregunta del aire– Lo que dije fue… ¿Te gusta Haruka?

En definitiva, y ahora que lo había escuchado una segunda vez, sabía que la oración si estaba compuesta por "Sousuke", "Haruka" y "gustar" sin un "no" en medio, ahora solo faltaba encontrarle sentido a la pregunta, porque obviamente, una cuestión como esa carecía no solo de sentido, sino también de fundamento o base. El de ojos turquesas empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente si Rin se encontraba en todas sus capacidades.

-Rin, ¿has dormido bien hoy? –Preguntó como una media sonrisa–Me parece que estás desvariando. Hace dos días me preguntabas sí lo odiaba e insistías en que me tenía que llevar bien con él y hoy cuestionas si me gusta.

-Muy gracioso, pero he dormido perfectamente. Y esto en parte viene en parte por lo que me contestaste el otro día, dijiste que no le odiabas, ¿cierto? –El menor volvió a asentir, no es como si Nanase fuera alguien digno de su devoción, pero Rin lo consideraba importante y el expresar abiertamente ante el pelirrojo la inexistencia de afecto entre el de ojos zafiro y él no traería nada bueno–Teniendo en cuenta tu respuesta y que nunca te vi acercándote a hablar con Haru, intuí que lo vuestro tampoco era una relación de amistad, sino más bien algo neutral.

Sousuke seguía la historia de Rin, preguntándose como ese chico era tan bueno para elaborar descabelladas teorías e incapaz centrarse en un texto de literatura durante más de medio minuto. Debería de estar estudiando en lugar de pensar tonterías sobre Nanase y él, pero sabía que el pelirrojo y el verbo estudiar no eran precisamente buenos amigos.

-Pero, me di cuenta que tu no actuabas como si vuestra relación fuese realmente neutral. –El azabache elevó una ceja, en señal de confusión– Haru obviamente sí porque independientemente de con quién trata su expresión es la misma, pero tú no, tú le mirabas mucho y continuamente.

-¿Qué yo lo miro mucho? ¿Y continuamente? –Aquello no tenía sentido, el no tenía nada que mirar en Nanase.

-¡Exacto! Durante una de las competiciones, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que tú mirabas mucho a Haru.

-Tú también lo haces.

-¡Claro que sí, pero yo lo hago desde el ámbito profesional! Soy el capitán del club, tengo que saber del estado físico de nuestros rivales más directos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no lo hago también de esa manera? Es decir, como desde pequeño no parabas de hablar de ellos, es normal que quiera saber el estado físico de aquellos rivales que consideras tan importantes, ¿no? No sería justo sí ellos no se entrenaran para batirte cuando tú trabajas tan duro día tras día. –Buen argumento Sousuke, el de cabello oscuro se auto-felicitó por su gran desempeño a la hora de calmar los sin-sentidos de su compañero de cuarto, aunque no entendía el tener que justificar algo que no había hecho, al menos no conscientemente.

-Sí, claro. Eso también lo pensé. –Por supuesto Rin no había desechado la idea de que el de ojos turquesa tan solo estuviese interesado en el estado físico de los contrarios porque parecía estar ligeramente obsesionado con el hecho de que ellos debían ser tan fuertes como Rin para ser considerados rivales adecuados– Pero… Y ahora viene lo importante, un compañero del club, a quién le voy a mantener el anonimato por su propia seguridad física, me comentó que en una de las competiciones, vio que tú, Sousuke Yamazaki, acorralabas a Haruka Nanase contra una máquina expendedora.

El de cabello oscuro tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de pasar. No había nada peor que encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba ahora, obviamente no podía negar que aquello había pasado, porque había testigos –la próxima vez se encargaría de que éstos no existiesen, en menudo problema le habían metido– y Rin no se quedaría satisfecho con una respuesta mediocre, porque él sabía que lo que su amigo esperaba era que confesara que allí se declaró a Haruka como en una de esas novelas románticas a las que el pelirrojo se había aficionado recientemente, pero obviamente aquello no podía distar más de lo que en realidad había pasado, aún así, decirle "lo estaba amenazando", no parecía la solución adecuada, pero menos adecuado sería cumplir las fantasías melodramáticas de Rin.

-Solo estaba hablando con él. –La solución más rápida y sencilla, aunque sabía que debería rezarle a cuanto dios conociese para que aquello calmase al tiburón.

-¿Y tú sueles acorralar a la gente contra una máquina expendedora para hablar? ¿Es tu método estándar? ¿Tienes variantes por si no hay máquinas expendedoras cerca cuando quieres hablar con la gente?

No había que ser muy listo para saber que aquello no había satisfecho, ni por asomo, la curiosidad de Rin, pero Sousuke estaba cansado del tema, hablar de Nanase se había vuelto algo común en las conversaciones con el pelirrojo, y las indirectas de éste sobre mejorar su relación con el delfín eran cada vez más frecuentes, parecía que no existiese otro tema en el mundo, oh, mentira, el resto de chicos del Iwatobi ocupaban lo que Haruka no hacía en sus conversaciones. ¿No podían hablar del tiempo, por ejemplo? Le tenía un gran aprecio a Rin, pero a veces su mente melodramática y monotemática le ponía de los nervios.

-Tu hermana me contó que el año pasado acorralaste a Nanase contra una reja en el centro comercial. ¿También tienes tú la costumbre de acorralar gente para poder hablar con ella?

-E-Eso… No te desvíes del tema, Sousuke. No caeré en algo como eso.

-Es que no hay tema, Rin. Sí es cierto que lo "acorralara" como tú dices, pero fue porque él estaba tan concentrado en la compra de una bebida que no estaba por la labor de prestarme atención, solo quería hablar con él, pero esa fue la única forma que encontré de asegurarme de que me escuchara. Si tú hiciste lo mismo una vez, no veo qué razón tienes para decir que por algo como eso me gusta Nanase. Volvamos a estudiar, tú más que nadie deberías comenzar a practicar algo de literatura.

El pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse y a reprocharle a Sousuke que realmente no había respondido su pregunta, y que eso era razón de sobra para sospechar que ahí había algo más, el otro le fulminó con su mirada y le dijo que no había nada que contestar, que se centrara en literatura, pues sus novelas románticas no harían que aprobase el examen, sino todo lo contrario, pero obviamente el de ojos rubí no iba a concentrarse con una de los protagonistas de su imaginaria obra melodramática rondando por la habitación, así que el más alto decidió irse a dar un paseo.

Quizás debería haberse quedado en su habitación leyendo e ignorando las tonterías de Rin, así, al salir de Samezuka para pasear, sus pasos no le habrían llevado a la zona que más frecuentaba el tan apreciado rival de Rin. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, no había notado cuando sus pies habían decidido tomar ese rumbo, su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, una mala pasada que pasó a la peor pasada del mundo cuando cierta voz apareció detrás de él.

-Yamazaki.

Al de ojos turquesa no le hice falta girarse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz monótona y carente de emoción que había pronunciado su apellido. Solo alguien podía tener ese tono tan irritantemente neutral.

-Nanase. –Contestó al momento de girarse para confirmar que, evidentemente, había acertado y si se trataba del pequeño delfín– ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –El de orbes zafiro contestó con simpleza, simplemente pensó que al encontrarse con alguien conocido en la calle, debía saludar– ¿Qué haces aquí? Samezuka está lejos, deberías volver.

Sousuke habría apostado que cualquier otra persona que dijese esas exactas palabras, parecería preocupada por él, pero se trataba de Nanase, y obviamente, las preguntas las hacía más por mera cortesía que por preocupación real, de lo contrario habría alguna emoción en su permanente cara de aburrimiento.

-Nada que a ti te interese, volveré cuando considere. –Acató el más alto, ni de broma le iba a decir que tras la estúpida charla con Rin sus pis le habían guiado allí sin que pudiese darse cuenta hasta haber llegado, más apenas unos segundos después cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo muy borde para alguien que pretendía mejorar su relación con el delfín, Rin se lo había pedido, no podía decepcionarle, pero es que mantener una conversación razonable con alguien que no cambia nunca su expresión ni tono de voz era un tanto exasperante y complicado.

-Vale. Haz lo que quieras, pero por lo menos avisa a Rin de que llegarás tarde, es el segundo mensaje que me envía asegurándome que has desaparecido tras una pelea con él y que tenemos que llamar a la policía antes de que te secuestre alguien. –El delfín le mostró su móvil, los mensajes de Rin se mostraban en la pantalla, las letras estaban desordenadas, y la mayoría del mensaje estaba escrito en mayúsculas que denotaban que Rin no estaba estudiando si no preocupado por un posible secuestro.

-E-Esto es exagerado… –Rin era un melodramático, sí, Rin tendía a llorar con facilidad, sí, pero aquello se salía de su control, no podía mandar mensajes tan alarmantes de una manera tan alegre, como quién reparte rosquillas, gracias a que Nanase era inmune a cualquier tipo de emoción y ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la apocalíptica teoría del pelirrojo, mientras Sousuke consideraba la posibilidad de que en realidad se lo hubiese mandado a más personas que sí se hubiesen creído tan catastrófica situación, se dio cuenta de que el más bajo había guardado su teléfono y se disponía a irse, sin despedirse ni nada– Eh, espera, Nanase.

El otro ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, tan solo se giró, posando sus ojos zafiro sobre el de ojos turquesas, que se preguntó porqué le había llamado para empezar, justificó su acción diciendo que solo estaba tratando de hacerse amigo del chico.

-¿Solo querías decirme eso? –Haruka asintió, como si aquello fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo– Pues al menos despídete, hombre.

Haru no entendió demasiado a que venía eso, de todas las veces que se había cruzado con Sousuke, nunca se había despedido de él –principalmente porque no le había saludado, para empezar–, pero decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso o sería acorralado de nuevo contra una máquina expendedora hasta despedirse correctamente.

-Adiós.

Y allí acabo la conversación –sí así se le podía llamar–, Haruka siguió su camino hasta su casa, había ido a comprar y al parar para decirle a Yamazaki lo desesperado que estaba Rin por su repentina ausencia injustificada y había perdido un tiempo muy preciado que podría haber usado en la selección de la mejor caballa del mercado, pero a lo hecho, pecho. Y el de ojos turquesas se dispuso a volver a Samezuka, no porque Nanase se lo hubiese recomendado – ¿Acatar una orden o consejo de Nanase? ¡Jamás! – sino porque Rin estaba seriamente preocupado. Pero algo le rondó la cabeza durante todo el camino de vuelta, no habían sido tantas, pero recordaba haberse topado con Nanase alguna vez cuando salía de Samezuka, y nunca habían hablado, pero hoy el delfín lo había hecho, aunque solo para incriminarle indirectamente que volviese a su escuela porque Rin estaba histérico y era él quien recibía las consecuencias con mensajes de más de 15 líneas en pura mayúscula que repetían una y otra vez la apocalíptica tesis sobre el paradero de Sousuke. Y eso le hizo pensar que Nanase veía totalmente innecesario hablar con él excepto que una razón externa –mensajes perturbadores por parte del tiburón– así lo exigiesen.

Aquello le molestaba un poco, ¿acaso Nanase no podía hablarle si no era obligado? ¿Por qué no? Quería que el delfín le hablase sin ser obligad-espera, no, él no había pensado eso, no, no confusión cerebral. Las asquerosas historias romanticonas de Rin le estaban afectando al cerebro sí, debía ser eso. Decidió que en cuanto llegara a Samezuka se tiraría en la cama y se pondría a leer –cosas decentes y que quitasen al delfín de su mente, como el origen del universo– para despejar un poco la mente de esa molesta sensación de "Nanase-no-habla-contigo-si-no-es-por-obligación", y acordó también que no le diría al capitán de su club que había mantenido contacto con el chico, a saber con qué le saltaría sí se lo contaba. Prefería no saberlo.

Pero incluso cuando llegó a su habitación, escuchó atentamente la sarda de teorías espantosas de Rin sobre todo le que había podido pasar, leyó al menos 345 páginas sobre el Universo y sus increíbles orígenes, y puso música a todo volumen, fue incapaz de quitarse a Nanase de la cabeza.

_Todo era culpa del pelirrojo, sus teorías y sus libros románticos._


	2. -Turquoise-

**N.A:**_ Ya empezaba a pensar que nunca podría actualizar este fic. ;; Espero que les guste este fic, ¡Arriba el SouHaru! (?) _**Edit: **_Había olvidado decirles, ya que alguien preguntó, que la historia se sitúa entre las nacionales y la marcha de los chicos a la universidad, por lo que aún permanecen cada uno en sus respectivas academias. _

**Pairing:** _SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_Relación hombrexhombre, lenguaje vulgar en ocasiones._

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation__ y __Ohji Kouji._

* * *

><p>El de ojos zafiro suspiró, lamentando su suerte. Aún no entendía porque tenía que ser él quien recibiera los estúpidos mensajes de Rin. Para un día en el que había decidido llevar consigo el móvil –Makoto había insistido mucho en que cualquier día podría pasar una catástrofe a nivel mundial y él no se enteraría por ir desconectado de la humanidad– el pelirrojo decidía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. No le molestaba recibir mensajes del tiburón de vez en cuando, claro que no, pero sí podían llegar a ser molestos cuando solo son historias ficticias escritas en mayúsculas y con faltas ortográficas. Y aún más cuando el protagonista de dichas historias en Sousuke Yamazaki.<p>

No es que odiase al chico o algo por estilo, pero no estaba en su lista de amigos tampoco. Todo habría ido bien si él se hubiese quedado con Rin, así Haruka habría ido al mercado sin toparse ningún obstáculo en el camino y habría comprado la mejor caballa. Pero no había sido así y ahora se tenía que conformar con una caballa de segunda. Decidió que lamentarse no le ayudaría nada y agradeció al menos por haber conseguido un ejemplar de dicho pez, peor habría sido llegar al mercado y toparse con que la amable señora de la pescadería le dijese que ya no quedaban caballas, eso habría sido el fin. Pero no había sucedido por lo que debería estar cómodo con su situación. Situación que se tornó bastante incómoda cuando al llegar a su casa, se topó con cierto castaño en la puerta al borde del llanto.

-¿Makoto? –El de cabello oscuro estaba confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que le podía haber ocurrido al de ojos esmeralda, y esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

-¿Haru? –El castaño levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos zafiros del mayor– ¡Haru, por fin has llegado! ¡Ha sucedido una catástrofe!

-¿Catástrofe? –El delfín elevó una ceja en señal de incomprensión– ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Es Sousuke, Haru! ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Rin me ha enviado unos mensajes diciendo que habían peleado y-! –La orca se detuvo al darse de cuenta de que Haruka suspiraba cansadamente, como si todo aquello fuese algo que le aburría demasiado– ¡Haru, por favor! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Rin, sí Sousuke es secuestrado por discutir con él, nunca más podrá volver a dormir tranquilo!

Sí algo tenían en común la orca y el tiburón, era, sin duda alguna, su tendencia al melodrama. Haruka lo había confirmado, cuando a comienzos de curso, mientras trabajaba en una de las figuras de Iwatobi el cúter se le escapó y le cortó ligeramente, apenas había sangre y le habría bastado con una tirita, pero tanto Makoto como Rin se habían puesto como fieras y poco había faltado para que llamaran a una ambulancia. Rei los detuvo a tiempo, al menos. Entre eso y que el castaño era realmente ingenuo –sólo había que remontarse a cuando se creyó que realmente los padres de Nagisa le iban a mandar a un lugar remoto en el mundo– el delfín había acabado acostumbrándose a que, cuando Rin enloquecía y enviaba ese tipo de mensajes, era probable que el castaño apareciera hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Tranquilízate, Makoto. No han secuestrado a nadie, Rin solo ha exagerado las cosas. –Aquello debería tranquilizar a la orca, según la lógica de Haru, pero el chico seguía igual de nervioso que antes, y el delfín se vio obligado a aportar una prueba para su afirmación que prefería no haber tenido que usar– Me encontré con él hace unos minutos, antes de ir al mercado, está bien, hablé con él para que volviese a Samezuka, seguramente ahora mismo está de camino.

Y en los ojos esmeraldas apareció ese brillo que Haruka no quería que apareciera. Desde hace unos días, había notado que Makoto aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para nombrar a Sousuke en sus conversaciones. Cualquier contexto era bueno para sacar el tema del chico de ojos turquesa y exigir al delfín que diese una opinión sobre él –de más de tres palabras, la vez que contestó "nada bastante bien", el castaño le fulminó con la mirada– y éste no sabía por qué. No entendía ese repentino interés en saber que pensaba o dejaba de pensar sobre Yamazaki, durante el concurso e incluso en las competiciones, nadie le había preguntado nada y ahora era la caballa de cada día. Sospechaba que Rin tenía algo que ver con todo aquello, pero tampoco le apetecía decirlo, equivocarse, y aguantar a un tiburón ofendido durante toda una semana. Era mejor permanecer callado –para variar–.

-Haru, tenemos que hablar.

El de ojos zafiro sabía lo que se le venía encima, eso era un "entra en casa porque esto va para largo". Entrar en su casa no era lo que le molestaba, obviamente –tenía que entrar de todas formas para dejar la caballa en el frigorífico o se estropearía–, si no lo que esto suponía. Durante todo este tiempo en el que el nombre de Sousuke Yamazaki aparecía día tras día en sus conversaciones, supo que llegaría el momento en el que Makoto le explicaría el porqué, y no es que no quisiese saberlo, pero sospechando como sospechaba que Rin estaba detrás de todo, sabía perfectamente en torno a qué giraría la charla. Y aún así no pudo evitarla. Lamentó por segunda vez en el día su suerte, invitando a Makoto a sentarse en la sala mientras el guardaba la caballa. Apenas finalizó aquello, acudió a sentarse a la espera del _discurso._

-Bien, Makoto, ¿de qué querías hablarme? –El delfín se adelantó para ser el primero en intervenir, cuanto antes empezasen, antes acabarían y antes podría tomar su caballa.

-Primero, Haru, quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quiero incomodarte hablando de esto. –El mayor asintió– Si no todo lo contrario, me gustaría que gracias a esto consiguieras abrirte más para que pueda ayudarte. ¿Lo entiendes?

El delfín asintió de nuevo, sabía que Makoto era de ese tipo de persona que solo busca lo mejor para los demás, pero no entendía que tomara tantas precauciones a la hora de hablar de algo que supuestamente, de principio, no tendría por qué _incomodarle._

-Está bien. Verás, Haru… Sé que tú y yo no solemos hablar mucho sobre temas, uhm, ¿amorosos? –Y el de menos altura vio que el castaño apenas podía evitar un sonrojo con solo pronunciar la palabra, sí lo normal era que eso sucediese, no le extrañaba que Nagisa le dijese de vez en cuando que era como un robot, ¿qué tenía esa palabra para sonrojarse por ella? – Pero creo que ahora es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo… Como sabrás, la semana pasada quedé con Rin.

El mayor asintió, recordaba que Makoto se había disculpado por no haberle avisado de que había quedado con el tiburón, aún cuando no tenía ningún compromiso con el de orbes zafiro. Así que a fin de cuentas, Rin si tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

-Estuvimos hablando, y, en cierto punto, descubrimos que ambos habíamos estado pensando en lo mismo. Y eso es… En que Sousuke y tú parecíais ser más que amigos. –Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendidos, ¿en qué universo vivían Makoto y Rin para deducir que el de ojos turquesa y él era "algo más qué amigos"? No escuchaba algo tan descabellado desde que Nagisa dijo que iba a adoptar un pingüino y que viviría en su frigorífico, Makoto pareció leerle la mente en ese momento, porque se apresuró a aclarar lo que había dicho– ¡No es tan descabellado como piensas, Haru! Al principio yo pensé que os odiabais, y Rin compartía mi opinión, pero pequeños detalles nos hicieron cambiar de idea.

-¿Pequeños detalles?

-Sí, al principio habían pasado desapercibidos, pero en las competiciones noté que te fijabas bastante en él. –Haruka agudizó la mirada, él no miraba a Yamazaki, era él quién se interponía en su contacto visual con el agua poniéndose en medio– Después, un miembro del club de natación de Samezuka le dijo a Rin que vio como Sousuke te acorralaba contra una máquina expendedora en una de las competiciones, y finalmente, unas chicas de nuestras clase me preguntaron hace unas semanas quién era el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos turquesa que había ido a buscarte el otro día al instituto.

Haruka sintió que no tenía escapatoria, no porque tuviese algo que ocultar, si no por la inquisidora mirada de Makoto sobre él, lo sabía, el castaño había activado su función de "protector" y ahora estaba cabreado con el delfín por no haberle contado hechos tan importantes como ser acorralado o recibir una inesperada visita de quien te acorraló –dentro de lo cabreado que podía estar, el castaño era demasiado amable incluso para eso–. Y ahora que repasaba los hechos, no sabía cómo explicarle a Makoto que no estaba interesado en Yamazaki –al menos no en el modo en el que Rin y él querían– sin pasar antes por él "no me estaba acorralando con connotaciones amorosas, me estaba amenazando", porque aquello crearía un gran escándalo que, sinceramente no quería presenciar. En realidad no quería presenciar nada, solo quería comer su caballa. Sí Rin había mantenido también aquella "charla" con Yamazaki, entendía que éste se hubiese ido de Samezuka un rato.

-Creo que Rin y tú deberíais descansar un rato, Makoto.

Conversación acabada, determinó Haruka. Más el moreno no se dio por satisfecho y trató de obligar al de ojos zafiro a que le contase todo lo que había pasado cuando había tenido encuentros que él desconocía con Sousuke. _¿De qué hablasteis? ¿No te parece normal que sospeche si te va a buscar a la escuela? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de acorralarte para "charlar"? ¿No te haría daño, no? ¿Estás seguro de que no hicisteis más que hablar de Rin?_ Haruka nunca había tantas oraciones interrogativas juntas y qué, además, tuviesen como objetivo ser respondidas por su persona. Algunos lo fueron con monosílabos, otras con una simple mirada de aburrimiento que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a interpretar. Y aún así, no dejó de insistir.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. –Dictaminó finalmente el más alto, haciendo que el delfín se sorprendiese ante la ausencia de interrogación al final del mensaje.

-Sí, lo sé, Makoto. –Contestó, ganándose una de esas tranquilizadoras sonrisas del menor, Makoto nunca cambiaría, siempre buscaría ayudar a los demás y sus sonrisas lo solían conseguir.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo qué pasó? –Oh no, esto aún no finalizaba.

Ya era la segunda vez que Haruka decidía que la conversación había acabado de manera incorrecta. Tan incorrecta que al final la charla se acabó alargando hasta la noche gracias a la intervención –electrónica, Haruka decidió que debería desinstalar Skype de su móvil sí quería evitar que cosas como esas sucedieran de nuevo– de Rin, quién, tal como pensaba el de orbes azules, había tenido mucho que ver en ese repentino interés tan marcado por Yamazaki y él que mágicamente había aparecido en el chico-orca.

-¡No me puedes mentir, Haruka! –Había gritado el tiburón, el delfín tenía el volumen del teléfono bajo, así que no es como si sus tímpanos hubiesen sufrido algún daño, pero sospechaba que aquellos que habitaban los cuartos colindantes al de dientes afilados podrían estar planteándose la compra de tapones para los oídos– Sousuke y tú creéis poder engañarme, pero ni siquiera lo soñéis. Ambos evitáis la pregunta porque tenéis miedo de enfrentar vuestros verdaderos sentimientos, ¿cierto?

Haruka cerró los ojos, suspirando. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar esto? Rin solía ser un poco sentimental, sí, pero nunca había esperado que considerase tener tanto tiempo libre como para ponerse a crear parejas entre sus amigos. Y menos que si quiera pensase que Yamazaki y él pudiese tener algo más que una relación cordial o de respeto como mucho. La amistad parecía algo realmente lejano para ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿No me contestas? ¡Eso ya significa algo!

-Sí, significa que quiero ir a preparar la caballa de una vez. –Acató el de cabello oscuro, levantándose para ir a la cocina a pesar de las quejas del tiburón.

Para su suerte las quejas del chico acabaron por detenerse al entender que Haruka estaba realmente preparando la caballa y que aquello había pasado a ser su prioridad número uno –todo pasaba a ser prioridad uno sí se trataba de dicho pez–, y, por lo tanto, no tenía sentido seguir tratando de que le hiciese caso, pero aquello no hizo que se callara, no, por supuesto que no, aprovechó que Sousuke había ido a hacer algunos ejercicios al gimnasio de Samezuka –cuando había llegado, el alto nadador había hecho multitud de cosas en el cuarto, pero finalmente parecía haber decidido ir al gimnasio – para compartir teorías sobre los dos nadadores de cabello oscuro con Makoto, cuando el de ojos turquesa estaba presente no podía hacerlo, y con las últimas novedades no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Estuvieron hablando durante al menos una hora –hasta que Sousuke decidió que ya se había cansado de ejercitarse, volvió, y se encontró con Rin hablando con Makoto de sus teorías románticas, lo que causó que le obligará a dejarse de tonterías en ese mismo momento y le quitase el móvil–, a Haruka le dio tiempo a preparar la caballa, comérsela, lavar los platos y descansar un rato mientras ambos nadadores mantenían tesis infundadas vía Skype. Sin darse cuenta ya casi era medianoche y el de ojos zafiro le sugirió al de orbes esmeraldas que se quedase allí a dormir, éste aceptó y aunque en un principio, al ir a la habitación, trató de conseguir que Haruka le dijese algo sobre Yamazaki, decidió que de nada servía, después de todo el delfín no era muy comunicativo normalmente y con ese temas aún lo era menos. Así que se rindió al sueño aún con las teorías de Rin sobre esos dos en mente.

Al día siguiente, Makoto consideró que no debía hablar del chico de cabellos oscuros, después de todo no quería que aquello resultase molesto para Haruka. Éste se lo agradeció, un día sin escuchar el nombre de aquel individuo era tan maravilloso como un día con caballa de primera calidad. Se sentía afortunado. El día avanzó bien –dos de los profesores estaban enfermos, así que los dos chicos de tercer año disfrutaron de dos horas libres –, ni Nagisa ni Rei habían recibido los alarmantes mensajes de Rin, Gou tampoco estaba enterada de nada de eso y aquello ayudó a no tener que nombrar al fuerte nadador de Samezuka durante todo el día. Lo único malo es que ese día no habría práctica, los de segundo año estaban en época de exámenes y las actividades del club habían sido suspendidas, Haruka había insistido en que podrían practicar al menos Makoto y él, pero el castaño se lo había prohibido, además de exámenes, hacía frío –al delfín poco le importaba la temperatura del agua, pero el chico orca sabía perfectamente que para Haruka era fácil constiparse y no quería que algo como eso pasara por querer nadar en un día como ese– así que al final ambos tuvieron que volver a casa mientras lo demás miembros de segundo año permanecían en la biblioteca del instituto para estudiar. O eso creía Haruka, pero su maravilloso día –si obviaba el hecho de no poder nadar, porque entonces automáticamente pasaría a uno de los peores días de su vida– se desvaneció en el aire cuando, al salir del instituto, se encontró con que alguien le esperaba.

-Hey, Nanase.


End file.
